


Ladies Come First

by FaultedCodeQueen



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Condoms, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultedCodeQueen/pseuds/FaultedCodeQueen
Summary: "Go! Hop, hop, hop! I'll make dinner--Seán?" Alana spoke, holding one hand out as Jack pulled his jeans back on, moving towards the stairs."Hmm?"Alana grinned a bit. "My panties?" She asked.Jack's face was blank before he rushed up the stairs."You want 'em, love? Come and get them!" He playfully called after her





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The reason for Wiishu/Signe not being in this is, to be honest, I felt a bit...weird? I guess? Writing her and Jack together? That's a real relationship and while Jack IS a very real human being, for the sake of this story and my mind, Jack get's a new Girlfriend for this story. Her name is Alana. Pronounced like Uh-Lawn-Ah. She's 22. She's also American. She's awesome. No hate AT ALL towards Jack nor Signe. They seem very cute together. One could argue that writing with just Jack and not Signe doesn't make it any less weird but Jesus, let a girl live a little. Enjoy.
> 
> Other Note: This story came to me after seeing Jack's video in which he takes shots of whiskey. That is all. Have fun reading.
> 
> NOTE: I have Anxiety and I've posted this twice and removed it and I get so shy about publishing this for others to see but I really want to force myself to just do it. Clearly this is a OLD story. It's been on my laptop since August of last year, 2016, when I first wrote it.

Jack groaned as he stopped recording and leaned back in his desk chair, hands going to his hair. The Irishman licked his lips, the taste of whiskey still clinging to his lips and tongue. He scrunched his face up and decided to take a breather, maybe grab some coffee in a bit and let himself have a few minutes. He lifted his phone, blue eyes flicking to glance at the time. 

"Fuck." He ran his hands over his face. He still have at least two other videos to record and they all had to have time to be edited as well. He rubbed at his eyes, a yawn falling off his lips. He shoved himself out of his desk chair and sighed gently, blue eyes bright from the whiskey. Slowly opening the door, he poked his head out and padded towards the stairs to go to the kitchen. The downstairs was silent. He quirked an eyebrow upward and absentmindedly ran his hand over a light switch, not turning the light on nor off. The downstairs was dim and the sound of rain splashing about outside filled the apartment if one listened closely enough.

"Alana?" Jack's tone a bit slurred from the way he spoke in a rushed, hurried manner. 

He rounded the corner to find his Girlfriend of a year and a few months dancing about. Her wireless headphones atop her dark blonde, borderline brown hair. A faint bit of music would be heard, leaking from the headphones. Music danced around in the air around Alana, the American female swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

A lazy smile made its way across Jack's lips, the Irishman crossing his arms across his chest and a rather amused expression made its way across his face. He watched Alana dance about, completely oblivious to the fact anyone else was in the room with her now.

"Lipstick stains down the front of my shirt--fuck!" Alana's shocked tone filled the living room as the brunette female pulled her blue headphones off the top of her head and clutched them in her hand tightly, pressing her hand and the headphones to her shirt.

"Jesus Christ! Seán!" She sounded annoyed but the laughter falling off her lips told him she was more shocked than anything else. Perhaps a bit embarrassed he'd caught her dancing around like that.

"Your panties on the floor, my minds in the dirt." He finished the lyrics off that she'd stop singing mid sentence, a wicked grin slowly edging its way across his lips. Alana smacked his shoulder lightly and a rather sheepish smile crossed the brunette's lips.

"Don't fucking do that! Almost gave me a heart attack, Seán!" 

She crossed her arms over her chest, hips angled a bit, one knee bent. Jack moved closer and his hands went to her waist. 

"You're twenty two, Alana." A teasing grin on his lips. "I highly doubt that'd give you a heart attack." His tone teasing and playful.

A pouting expression filled her face and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up!" She lazily waved at him, sticking her tongue out. She froze and moved closer, blue eyes locked on his bright blue orbs. Jack cocked his head to the side, a cheeky grin on his lips now. 

"Need something, love?" He purposely drew out the term of endearment, knowing it was one of her favorites that he honestly, rarely used, most of the time.

Alana was silent before moving quickly, hands gripping at his shoulders and leaning in, her lips meeting his. When Alana pulled back, she was met with Jack's half lidded, desired filled eyes. 

"Hmm." She licked her lips. "How many?"

Jack's face scrunched upward into a mix of confusion and shock. "How many?"

Alana rolled her eyes and nudged his chest with the tips of her fingertips. "How many shots, you big goof. You smell like whiskey. And taste like it a bit too. A good kind of burn." She rose a slim eyebrow, her eyes searching over Jack's face.

"I don't know? Lost count." He rose a slender, pale hand, tousling his hair, a few bright green locks falling across his face. "Somewhere in the area of more than I thought it'd be, that's for sure." 

Alana nodded a bit and the female went silent for a moment before gripping at his shirt again, fingers curling around striped shirt of his, her pale fingers a stark contrast against his dark colored tee shirt. Jack groaned in surprise but his hands quickly wrapped around her body, pulling her close. She pulled back before diving back in against, nothing but silence between them for a handful of seconds. If someone dropped a coin, you could've heard it bounce off the floor.

Alana lifted her lips off of his and a sly grin crossed the females lips before she spun them around, Jack's back towards the couch now. She gave him a light nudge and with some work, got him to fall backwards and sit down. She straddled his lap and her hands went to the tops of his shoulders against, able to feel the shift of his muscle moving under her fingertips as she leaned in, kissing him again.

"Alana, love. I think this is--backwards?" He frowned a bit. "I'm the semi tispy one. You--you're sober as could fucking be. Yet you're the one who's--" Alana shut Jack up with a kiss, forcing him to stop speaking mid sentence.

A lazy grin on his face he rose one thick, brown eyebrow at her.

"Wait--tispy?" Alana asked, a rather amused look on her face.

Jack paused and chuckled softly. "Okay--perhaps it was a bit more whiskey than I first...had...thought?" 

Alana winked at him, a playful expression on her face. "Uh huh." She said nothing more as she kissed him again.

Alana's hips pressed against Jack's and she boldly leaned back a bit, her body so close to his that she was able to tell that he was happily not suffering from whiskey dick.

"Do you have a condom on you?" Her tone rushed as she spoke. Jack cocked his head to one side and grinned gently at her.

"On me?" He patted his jeans pockets for show which in return just made Alana snort laugh a bit. She reached for her purse next to the couch, on the apartment floor. She tugged open the black leather bag and dug around, tossing her purse to the side, discarding it for now, no need for it anymore. At least, right now that was. She pulled a package from her make up bag and tossed that to the side as well, a gold, shiny tube of lipstick rolling out and across the floor of the apartment.

"Wait a second, you have a fucking condom in your bag? Really?" A cheesy but shocked expression coating his face. Alana paused, a bit awkward all of a sudden.

"...Yes? Don't ask. When Jennifer visited last month, she gave me a make up bag with a dozen of them in it as a late birthday joke. Something about twenty two being too young for babies and that my cookie needed to be kept STD free, as if I'm not on the pill or as if I'm fucking anyone else but you." Her tone never wavering as she said this all with a normal face.

Jack's face quickly took on a bright pink tint as his grip on her hips became tighter before he kissed her again.

"What's the plan?" He playfully asked Alana, Jack thrusting his hips upward, earning a small, semi shocked sqeak of approval from Alana.

"The plan?" The normally crude but somewhat awkward brunette paused before rolling her answer off her lips.

"Riding you till I cum. Letting my fingers dance down--" She pressed a hand to her chest, slowly easing it downward as she spoke, her pace matching how slow she was talking currently.

"And slowly nudging against my clit. Feeling myself spasm all around you." She moved in closer before getting off his lap, a very visable tent able to be seen in Jack's lap now.

Alana pulled her shirt off, in a light pink bra, breasts heaving as her breathing sped up a little bit. Lush breasts, a slim waist and wide, feminine hips. Stomach flat but not completely. Something to grap onto. A nice curve to her ass.

Jack swallowed and his eyes moved upward to roll over her face. "Sounds good to me." He spoke, tone rough and raw, Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he spoke.

Jack stood, nudging his jeans and boxers off before Alana jumped on his lap again, condom in hand. She quickly ripped it open and rolled it down his cock. He wasn't some porn star size as the internet seemed to make him seem. But he was a nice size. Filled her nicely. When she came, she was able to feel herself spasm and contract around him.

She straddled his hips and both of them half dressed, Alana in a bra and nothing else but for a small tuft of short, trimmed brown hair able to be seen between her smooth thighs. Jack's pants off and boxers around his ankles. She slipped down him, eyes flickering shut for a second or two. She swallowed, hands gripping his shoulders as she let out a gasp of pleasure. She leaned up, forehead pressing against Jack's now.

"Hmm." A content hum fell off Alana's lips as she started moving. Slick bodies moved against each other and after a minute or two, Alana furrowed her forehead, sweat slicking her body. Her breasts bouncing as she snapped her hips back and forth. She needed both hands to grip his shoulders and if they had been on their bed, she could've rolled her pubic bone against Jack's, giving her clit some attention and love. The angle, while oh so pleasent, it also wasn't giving her the pressure she needed to cum.

"S-Seán." Her voice shook as she blinked, clit throbbing, waves of pleasure, on the edge but not there yet, moving through her body. The Irishman glanced at her face and bright blue eyes locked with her blue eyes for a half a second. 

His hand moved downward, going to circle her clit but the angle wasn't enough to allow him much pressure, the touch far too light and before she knew it, her orgasm was teethering, not quite willing to show up yet when she felt him twitch inside her. His eyes half lidded, Alana gripped his shoulders tightly and enjoyed the feeling of him inside her, her thighs slick with her own wetness. She stopped bouncing, locking eyes with him.

But before either of them could speak a single word, Jack was pulling her off his lap and he got up, discarding the used condom before he gripped her by her ankles and pulled her backside to the edge of the couch. A head of brown and green hair slipped between her damp thighs, the scent of sex clinging heavily to the air around them.

He pulled her thighs open, Alana giving a gasp of shock.

"Seán?"

He said nothing as he pulled her closer, his nose inched from her sex. Her legs thrown over his shoulders, Alana watched his raise his head a bit, blue eyes wild and bright now.

"You didn't cum." That was all Jack said before he dived between her thighs again, tongue going to flick against her clit. One hand kept Alana's hips against the couch and the other slipped two fingers inside her, a messy, rather loud wet sound filling the apartment, her arousal high, thighs slick with it now.

Alana couldn't seem to string a proper sentence together as she lowered one hand, fisting a handful of Jack's hand between her slender fingers.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Yes. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum." Her tone low before she let out a loud gasp, Jack able to feel her inner muscles clamping down around his fingers as she orgasmed.

Moments passed before Jack stopped licking at her center, the Irishman sitting up, lazily pulling his boxer shorts back on.

They shared a look before both adults burst out laughing.

"At least I'm not the one bared assed on the couch this time, Lana." He teased her, pulling her in for a messy kiss.

"Seán!" She mock slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't judge." He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. And there they sat. Alana in a bra and nothing else. Jack half dressed in a shirt and boxers. The sound of rain the only noise inside the apartment.

"Don't you still need to record more videos?" Alana said after a few minutes.

Jack groaned and threw his head back.

"Fuck! Yes. Jesus." He mumbled, earning a laugh from Alana.

"Go! Hop hop hop! I'll make dinner--Seán?" Alana spoke, holding one hand out as Jack pulled his jeans back on, moving towards the stairs.

"Hmm?"

Alana grinned a bit. "My panties?" She asked.

Jack's face was blank before he rushed up the stairs.

"You want 'em, love? Come and get them!" He playfully called after her.

"Seán! Seán McLoughlin!" She yelled at him, speeding up the stairs in just a bra, laughter filling the apartment.


End file.
